Public School
by Ms. Apricot
Summary: A quick story about what it would be like if Michael Jackson ever sent his kids to public school...


**Hey there, just a quick story about what it would be like if michael ever sent his kids to public school. Not much to say other than enjoy... :)**

XXXX

'Please dad, please! I swear ill behave!' Michael sighed with his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He hadn't moved from his rigid, still position since Paris had told him she wanted to do something he had sworn never to let happen from the moment he created the world's bestselling album. He gave Paris a sideways look.

't-that's not, what I'm worried about Paris…' he replied uneasily.

'Then what _are _you worried about dad?'

'Well…because…it's…um…it's nothing really but…' Paris looked up at him with beady eyes that had hints of confusion left in them. He sighed again and crossed his legs positioning himself to face her. 'Look Paris…it has nothing to do with you or your behavior but I'm just worried about… other people…'

'But dad, I thought you said that we should never be held back by other people.'

'Yeah well…that's different but… well what I'm saying is…oh, Paris…I'm sorry I can't let this happen.'

'Come on dad, please! I won't let anyone distract me from my studies if that's what you mean.'

'I'm not worried about that so much either. I'm sorry my answers going to have to be no' Paris huffed a little.

'Why not dad? Can you at least tell me why?'

'Because you're _my _daughter.'

'So what, that has nothing to do with anything'

'Wrong. That has everything to do with everything. You can't go to public school Paris, because you're _my_ daughter. It's too much of a risk.'

'But I'm willing to take that risk.'

'No, that doesn't count.'

'Why not, after all I control myself don't I?' she snapped back.

'Hey, less of that lip girl.'

'Fine.'

'Why do you want to go to public school so badly anyway? What's wrong with being home schooled? I was home schooled.' Michael said to prove a point.

'I want to meet people and being stuck in the house is giving me no social skills at all.'

'But don't you like playing with the other kids that come over to enjoy the park?'

'Well that's the point. They come over to enjoy the park not play with me, and I want the whole experience of school.'

'Paris…' he broke off and she waited for him to continue. 'it's too dangerous…'

'But can't I just take my guards to school?'

'Oh yeah and how normal would that look Paris? I just don't want to put you in that much danger is all. Sorry baby…' Paris huffed and stuck her lip out as Michael hugged her and left the room.

But later that day Michael returned with a compromise. He said that if she was going to do this then she was going to have to stick to it. He also said that he had found a way to ensure her safety by undercover bodyguards always watching her from outside of school, and escorting her home. He said that because he had managed t hide her so well from public eyes, he hoped to god no one would recognize but the moment somebody did, he was going to pull her out. Paris nodded, in so much excitement, that she had jumped up and down her room all day.

How wrong she had been…

Paris wiped a tear from her eye as she pulled her t-shirt up and saw the black and blue bruise left by the girls again. The bodyguards may have guarded the perimeter around the outside of school, but they couldn't see what was going on, on the inside. Bullies. Paris snatched her shirt back down as she heard Michael call her from downstairs. She quickly erased any evidence that she was unhappy and she strolled downstairs.

'Hey Paris have you cleaned your room?' she shook her head. Great more depressing stuff to go and do. 'Well then could you do that please? Oh and remember to do your homework too…how was school today?' she took a deep breath but then remembered that her dad had no clue about the whole bullying situation.

'…good…'

'Okay, and what did you learn?' Michael asked intrigued.

'We learnt about Shakespeare, and I also learnt something new in math today.'

'That's my girl.' Michael said and kissed the top of her head. 'Now chore time.'

'Okay…' Paris went to walk off but then stopped and turned around, actions that seemed to have been made without any of her own consent '…Dad?'

'Yes sweetie?' he asked beaming at her and she shook her head.

'N-Nothing…' Michael raised one eyebrow and cocked his head at her.

'You sure?'

'Yeah…'

'You sure, you sure?' Paris nodded faintly and then went to do her duties. She cleaned her room tearfully. How could she tell her father? He would freak out and probably ban her from ever going to public school again. And despite everything, she didn't want that because, as well as meeting bullies, she had also met two new friends who insisted that she tell her mom about what was going on. She would have if she had a mom at all. Her dad in a strange way played both roles because he was gentle enough to do so, but when it came to Paris's safety he was sure to turn aggressive and scary. Not many people knew that he had that side to him, but it was most definitely there.

She finished her room as she was told and did her homework, as promised, before she could hardly see again due to tears. She had no idea what to do. If she was going to tell her dad what would she say? What would he do? So many times she tried to reassure herself that she could be the bigger person by not letting them know that it was effecting her, but there was no way to prove to herself that she was. She shook her tear soaked homework book, but the ink just merged with the salty droplets and ran down the page.

She dropped the book and rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling not knowing what to do, for she didn't know how long, until she heard Michael's soft voice come to her ears again. She followed it down to the kitchen and sat down silent at her plate of food. She didn't say much and Michael stared at her worriedly. Eventually she looked up and met his eyes for a few seconds.

With every nanosecond she felt her fake face of reassurance start to melt away under his stare. She quickly looked away but it was too late, Michael knew something was up.

'What's wrong Paris?'

'What do you mean dad? N-nothing's wrong.'

'Don't lie to me Paris; I can see you have something on your mind…'

'I'm not lying; I'm just…really tired.'

'Oh yeah? Just tired huh?'

'Yeah…school seemed so much longer than usual today. To me anyway…' she said, pretending to complain with light humor but Michael didn't drop his look of scrutiny. He decided not to press any further but instead let her know that he wasn't going to just take her word for it.

'Fine…don't tell me, but I'm going to find out sooner or later.'

'There's nothing to find out.' She said.

'Okay…but I'm just saying, if there is, then I'll know.'

'Alright…but there isn't…' she tried to reassure him but he challenged her right back.

'Okay…but if there ever _is_ then I'll know…' he said and she looked back down to her food rolling around one single green pea. Michael peered down at her plate. 'Hmm, not like you to have not touched your food…' he said and she looked up.

'I'm not that hungry either.' Michael tilted his head at her, eyeing her, assessing her but then returned to his food. Prince and Blanket were giggling to each other as the lifted one another's t-shirts, making it into a little game of theirs.

'Got you Blanket!'

'Got you Prince!'

'Got you Blanket…'

'Got you Pri-'

'Boys please! Were at the table now. Eat…' Michael said and they were silent…for about a minute before starting the game up again. Michael wasn't cross though as he continued to eat and laughed to himself about how childish there game was.

'Got you Prince!'

'Got you Blanket!'

'Got you Prince!'

'Got you Paris!' Prince said reaching for Paris's shirt. Michael didn't hesitate to interfere and reinforce the rules about lifting girls' garments when he was cut right off by Paris.

'No Prince, you don't ever pull up a girls t-'

'_What are you doing you stupid little…boy!_' Paris shouted and pushed him off his stool. Prince hit the floor with a loud thud and a whimper. The table fell silent and all eyes were on Paris. She had never displayed that kind of behavior before, but it was all in defense of the scar and bruises left on her. She gulped uneasily and sniffed. 'I'm sorry…dad may I be excused?'

'No, you may not.' Michael said glaring at her. he was taking quick glances down at her stomach and back up to her eyes. She knew that he had probably caught a glimpse of the bruise because his eyes were as sharp as eagles. He placed his knife and fork down and then nodded his head towards the door motioning for her to follow him. She wished that she could be anywhere but there at that moment.

_She was doomed_...

He shut the dining room door and turned to her when she had her back against the wall. 'Paris…show me your stomach.'

'Why?' she asked defensively.

'I know your hiding something, now show me.'

'Dad there's nothi-'

'Show me.' he raised his voice sternly and she sighed. Slowly reaching the hem of the t-shirt, she looked into his eyes, getting once more glance at his eyes, that's probably the last time she'd see them that way before they turned 'angry'. She made sure to look away before pulling her top up and revealing just her stomach. Michael gasped loudly as his eyes scanned every detail of the bruise. After a couple seconds of assessing the damage done to her he put his hand over his mouth and turned away from her with closed eyes. 'Who did this…' he asked and she sensed the hurt in his voice.

'Dad look it's not such a big de-'

'WHO DID THIS!' he shouted removing his clenched fist from his mouth and raising his head to the ceiling.

'Some girls at school.'

'_Oh my god._' Michael said clenching his hair in fistfuls above his head and pacing around in a complete circle and then back around to face Paris who still held the shirt up in her trembling hands as Michael slammed his fists against the wall and kicked at the ground.

'Dad don't be mad-'

'HA! Don't be mad…'

'I don't want to leave public school-'

'How long?' Paris sighed again, Michael wasn't listening to her.

'I still like school its jus-'

'HOW LONG PARIS?'

'I don't know, a couple of months-'

'MONTHS? OH GOD!' Michael squealed and continued pacing. 'That's it I'm pulling you out! Right after we get this sorted!'

'No dad, please! This is why I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would be like this; I knew you would be angry.' Michael slammed his hands both sides of Paris who was pinned against the wall.

'Oh I'm not angry Paris. I AM OUTRAGED!' he yanked Paris's t-shirt down, roughly in his anger, and dragged her by one arm into the kitchen. He picked up the telephone and dialed hastily. He had the number well within four seconds and Paris was amazed at how quickly he was moving.

'Hello! Is this Miss Wright? Yeah um, my daughter won't be attending your school again!' Michael kept taking quick glances down at Paris who looked at him pleadingly.

'Please dad, don't pull me out.'

'Her name is Marie…last name Johnson…yeah that's right! Why? I'll tell you why! Are you aware that you have bullies at your school? YES! …how many of them honey?' Michael asked her softly.

'3…dad pleas-'

'3 of them! What were there names?'

'Hannah, jade and Paris.' Michael's eyes widened at the last one but he shook it off quick.

'Yeah you heard her! You gotta deal with those little brats Ms. W! You really do! How dare they put their hands on my child! Yes maam, I'm quite aware that they are only little kids but those little kids hurt my child and I'm not gonna stand for it! I don't care! No there is no way you can persuade me! No! Well you know what? DEAL WITH IT! Peace out! MJ!' Michael shouted, slammed the phone down and then turned back to Paris, hardly realizing that he had probably just blown their cover but it didn't matter anymore, it didn't look like she would be seeing them ever again anyway. He huffed and then looked really upset, kneeling down to her level. 'Oh Paris…' he said and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. 'Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me!'

'But dad you would have thrown me out like you just did!'

'I didn't want to send you in the first place, this is one of the reasons why Paris, I don't want to see you hurt.' Michael rambled before getting wide eyes. 'What did they do to you?' Paris sighed and looked down upset, bringing back the events of today.

'Well…in class they were throwing paper at me and my friends. They picked on all of us, but me the most…' Michael's eyebrows knitted together. 'They threw a message at me that said they were gonna get me after class…and then at recess…they…' Paris struggled to keep her tears from falling. Michael's heart was breaking just hearing this come from his child, his own flesh and blood. He let a deep sigh out and held both her hands. 'They waited until I was alone in the hallway and then they started to push me around. And two of them held my arms while the big one hit me in the stomach…over and over…'

Michael's face was frozen, he was so hurt he couldn't do anything but look at her face. He stopped her and finally began to breathe again. 'Paris go upstairs and set yourself a bath…that bruise needs to be under hot water so the pain will loosen up okay?' Paris nodded and he hugged her. 'I'm sorry Paris…I'm never going to let this happen again…I'm sorry…' Michael kept repeating.

'It's okay dad…you didn't know.' he kissed her and then she went to do what he told her. Michael sat there, head in hands. It always hurt him to hear about bullies, people who picked on the little guy. But it hurt his very core to know that his child was a victim. What was he thinking, letting her go in the first place? Surely something bad was going to happen eventually. Never again was he going to risk anything like that. After about an hour, Paris came back down stairs to Michael.

'Hey dad?'

'Yeah…'

'It wasn't all bad…'

'Why?'

'Because I got to meet new friends and got a whole lot of experience, that's all I really wanted in the end.' Michael smiled halfheartedly. 'Can I keep in contact with them?

'I'll have to think about it…'

'Okay…' she said and then changed the subject. '…want to watch a movie?' she had a smile on her face now, which Michael raised an eyebrow at.

'Why so happy all of a sudden?' he asked curiously.

'Because I don't have to face them anymore…_Plus_, I know I'm the bigger person because they all got F's on their report cards.' Paris said and Michael smiled, slightly confused, holding her hand as they walked towards the living room.

XXXX

**Hope You Liked. Please comment, i love them...**


End file.
